Untitled
by CrescentFlame
Summary: An Alternate Universe Version of Nurarihyon no Mago. Starts with the Tono Arc. Warning: Nothing is exactly the same! And I'm sorry for any OOCness, or fast paced romance. Also I can't think up a title for this fanfic, so, yeah, sorry 'bout that!


**Disclaimer: I ain't the owner of anything this, period! However, I do own the OCs. So, enjoy~!**

**Warning: Alternate Reality Version of Nurarihyon no Mago, so things are not the same, read and find out more!**

**P.S. I'm fragile! So, please, no bad reviews.**

~Welcome to Tono~

"Don't you just love summer, Rei-sama?" Kappa said in a dreamy voice as his eyes fluttered close while he lay in the river. He hummed softly, then stopped when he heard no reply from his brunette mistress. He swam closer and said, "You still worried about your friend, Rei-sama?"

Rei nodded slightly as she pulled slightly the rope that was connected to a bucket that held a watermelon in it, which were both in the river. Rei Nura was a short twelve year-old girl with chin length wavy chocolate brown hair, large crimson eyes with slit-like pupils, and pale skin. She also had scales under eyes and on her arms. She wore an oversized red hoodie over a black tank top, black cargo capris, and red tennis shoes.

"You shouldn't worry so much, Rei-sama," Kappa sighed, "I'm sure he's just fine."

The young heiress smiled slightly, "Thank you, Kappa-kun."

"I wonder," Rei sighed, "What's going on in Kyoto?"

Kappa's blinked a few times, the look of curiosity growing with each blink, when suddenly he dived under.

"My love~!" Kiyotsugu shouted, catching Rei's attention, "Your household told us you were here!"

"Kiyotsugu-kun?" Rei said as she pulled the bucket out of the river and now held the watermelon filled bucket in her hands. She turned around to see Kiyotsugu, Jima, Saori, Natsumi, and Kana all approaching her.

Kiyotsugu then went on about how they were doing some independent research in Kyoto and how Yura had returned to his hometown.

"What cha' think, Rei-chan?" Kiyotsugu asked, "An independent research trip in Kyoto, over Summer Vacation?"

"I'll have to ask my grandpa." Rei sighed as she ran past them and off towards her home.

"Why does she need ask her grandfather?" Kana asked.

"Maybe because we'll be staying over there a few nights." Natsumi smiled.

~!~

Rei, finally home and dressed in a black yukata, searched for her grandfather.

"Grandpa?" Rei said as she walked into the alter room.

"What is it, Rei?" Nurarihyon asked as he fiddled with his old pipe.

"I was thinking," Rei said, "Would it be okay, if I went to Kyoto?"

Nurarihyon turned back to glare at her, saying, "Do you want to die?"

He then disappeared, causing Rei to gasp, before he appeared in front of her, clicking his tongue to say, "You were scared, weren't you?"

'Huh!?' Rei thought, 'When did he?!'

He then kicked her in the stomach sending her straight into Kappa's pond, which thankfully, Kappa was in at that moment.

"You can't even dodge an old man's kick," He said, "You'll die if you go to Kyoto in this state."

Rei stepped out of the pond, now taller and her hair was now pale pink on top and black on bottom with black ink-like markings in it.

"What was that for, old man!?" The night Rei shouted.

In a battle between Ayakashi, it's a struggle of Fear!

~!~

"_Um..." She mumbled, half awake, "Five more minutes, Kubinashi-kun."_

_She slowly opened her eyes to see someone, staring at her with a creepy grin on his face. She sat up in lightning speed._

'_Where am I?!' She panickly thought as she looked around at the group of yokai in the room that surrounded the bowl she was in._

"_Looks like the new apprentice is finally awake." One of the big yokai in the room said._

'_A-A-Apprentice?' She thought in a worried tone._

"_Go and greet Akka-gappa!" A yokai shouted at her as he kicked the bowl she was in._

The young Nura heiress sighed as she thought about that event of this morning.

"How'd I get stuck here?" She said as she walked across some rocks with a bag of EVERYONE'S dirty clothes, "And why am I the one stuck cleaning clothes!?"

"Oi, newbie!" A Tono Yokai said as they appeared with a bag filled with extra stinky clothes, "Make sure these get washed."

"I have a question." She said innocently, then yelled, "WHY AM I THE ONE STUCK CLEANING ALL THESE CLOTHES!?"

"Well, we're short handed here," He said, "Besides your old man said, 'my granddaughter wants to die, beat some discipline into her, do with her how you wish.'"

_'That stupid old geezer!'_ Rei shouted mentally, _'what if they wanted to rape me or something!?'_

"Oh!" Rei said, "And why is the drying area and washing area so insanely far away from each other?"

"Well, you see, not only is the village's full of smoke, but there aren't many places reached by the sunlight. And even those places are full of spirit energies." He explained.

He then walked off.

"Tsurara-chan," Rei sighed as she continued to wash clothes, "You were so willing to do this for me."

Rei then pulled the now clean, piece of clothing out of the river, putting it up, and looking down at her arms, that were covered by the long sleeves of her yukata, though scales were barely visible around the wrist area, "My scales,"

Her eyes narrowed with sadness, "Why do I have these things? Why? I'm a Nurarihyon, not a snake!?"

**_"Rei-chan,"_** An angelic female voice said to her, causing her to look around only to see no one, **_"Don't be afraid of who you are."_**

"I'm going insane." Rei said in frightened tone, before standing and running off, "I'm outta here!"

~!~

She rushed through the forest, looking around for a while, _'This place! It's familiar, but where have I seen it.'_

She noticed a bridge up ahead and ran towards it, falling as soon as she stepped on it.

_'Oh crap! It's an illusion!'_

"You're an idiot. We already told you there's no way you can leave this village," A mysterious male voice said. Then, someone threw two sickles, forming a shockwave that peeled the tree barks, which, strangely enough, instantly weaved together into a large web, which caught Rei.

"Consider yourself lucky, that you were being watched by me, Kamaitachi no Itaku." He said, "You honestly don't know a thing about Tono."

"It's my first time here." Rei said as she started to climb out of the web, which she was successful in, "And you were watching me? Why may I ask were you watching me?"

He blinked a bit at her as he examined her.

"You really are forgetful," He whispered, "Rei-chan."

"How do you know me?" Rei asked.

"This is a hidden village, you could say that the village itself is a yokai. If you don't have the power to sever fear, then you'll never leave Tono." He explained, completely ignoring Rei's question, before walking away.

"Oi! Wait a sec! Kamaitachi-san!" She said, catching his attention, "Can you teach me that technique you just did?"

"You should finish the laundry first," Itaku sighed, before walking away, "I'm going to practice."

"Hey!" Rei shouted as she followed him, "Wait up!"

They leaped tree to tree until Itaku stopped, Rei stopping next to him, however, due to her lack of balance, she flailed around to keep her balance, until Itaku pulled her forward to a position where she'd have an easier time with her balance.

"You're still an idiot," He said.

"Wha-" Rei began, but was interrupted by her own curiosity when she saw a big training ground made of a huge tree trunk, where two yokai; an Amanojaku and a Numa-Kappa fought. Claws met sword, as they appeared to be fighting with everything they had. Itaku, however, said they were using ordinary moves to warm-up.

_'You call that ordinary?!'_ She thought.

"Looks like the real battle starts here," Itaku said, "Amezou is activating his fear."

"Fe-" Rei managed to get out before a wave of air pressure was created by the Numa-Kappa.

"You're an idiot," Itaku chuckled, "This what 'fear' is."

"Huh?" Rei said just before Itaku jumped down to get a better look at the training, Rei quickly following.

The Numa-Kappa stopped what he was doing when he saw the young heiress's face.

"Itaku? Who's that girl?" He asked as the two landed on the tree trunk.

"That's a good question," The Amanojaku asked, putting away his sword.

"You're the girl Itaku's supposed to teach, aren't you?" A pink-haired Yuki-onna said as she too approached with two others.

Itaku blushed slightly as he yelled, "Idi – Don't tell her that!"

The group introduced themselves as did Rei, who bowed slightly and showed great politeness towards them.

"I have one question," Itaku said to Rei, "Do you know how to use your fear?"

"Yep!" Rei smiled.

~!~

Rei changed into some clothes that Reira gave her, which surprisingly fit her, considering their height difference. The clothes were a pale blue furisode with a twilight lavender scarf.

"Whoa!" Amezou smirked, "Who knew that your clothes would fit her?"

"Well, of course they'd fit her," Reira replied as she brought up her sleeved hand to cover her mouth, "they are mine from when I was her height."

"Show me what you can do." Itaku said as he watched Rei stand there, holding Awashima's bokutou in her hands.

_'Remember, Rei,'_ She thought to herself, _'You can do this. Just pretend he's Tamazuki, and try not to go overboard.'_

Rei activated her fear.

A loud thud was heard after she appeared behind Itaku. He also disappeared, with a sharp pain on her shoulder, causing her to kneel to the ground, her hand over the new wound on her left shoulder.

"Itaku! Don't overdo it!"

"Are you trying to destroy the training ground, again!?" Reira shouted.

"Damn it!" She said, "How am I supposed to defeat those Kyoto Yokai!"

Everyone looked at her, all of them saying, "Kyoto?"

"Please, Kamaitachi-san!" Rei shouted, a slight desperation hidden within her voice, "Teach me that!"

"So, you're willing to die, just for the chance to got Kyoto?" Itaku sighed, "Can you do it?"

"Compared to giving up and dying a weakling in Kyoto, this is no big deal!" Rei shouted, "I'll willingly stake my life on the chance to go to and fight in Kyoto!"

Itaku smirked at her declaration, "Very well then."

~!~

"Wow," Rei whispered, "I can't believe there's a hot springs up here."

She closed her eyes and leaned back, saying, "This feels nice."

"It looks nice too!" Amezou's voice said, causing Rei's eyes to pop open only to see several male Tono Yokai, which caused her yelled, "What are you guys doing here!?"

"Enjoying the hot springs," Itaku said from six feet to Rei left.

"Yeah," Dohiko smirked, "Though, who knew."

"Who knew what?" Rei asked the Futtachi.

"Who knew you have such nice legs, baby!"

Rei blushed and grabbed a nearby rock, then threw it at him, hitting him in the face, "Pervert!"

"Hey," Itaku said, noticing something, "Are those scales on your arms?"

Rei tensed.

"Scales!?" The boys shouted as they all crowded around her to see her arms, "Yeah, those are scales."

"Back off!" Rei screamed, which caused all of them to jump back.

Rei sighed, "I got these from my mom's side of the family!"

Everyone stared at her and an awkward silence falling upon them until Awashima's voice said, "Well, looks like I'm not the only woman here."

"Huh?" Rei said turning around to see a female version of Awashima with a gorgeous body. Rei blushed, "I thought you were man!"

"Only during the day." Awashima smirked as 'she' slip in to sit next to Rei, "Ya' know, you're even cuter naked, despite your scales, and lack of breasts."

Rei blushed the deepest shade of red you could think of, before she punched Awashima, shouting, "Get away from me, you sicko!"

Everyone laughed as Rei's punch sent Awashima to the other side of the hot spring.

"So, Rei," Amezou said, "Why do ya' want to go to Kyoto. Word's reached Tono that their trying to revive a very powerful yokai, sounds dangerous."

"Yeah, maybe for Yura."

"Yura!" Dohiko and Amezou said as they launched themselves out of the water, which resulted in Rei covering her eyes to avoid any damage to mental state, "Is Yura a girl!?"

"No!" Rei shouted, "Yura's boy! Now please sit down!"

The two sat down, a look of disappointment on their faces, which resulted in Rei sighing in relief as she uncovered her eyes.

"Wait a sec!" Awashima said, "Yura's a boy?!"

"That's what I just said, Awashima." Rei said, turning towards the amanojaku, while raising an eyebrow.

"Is he your boy~friend?"

Rei tensed up, a deep blush appearing on her face as Itaku's eyes filled with jealousy as he twitched slightly.

"He is, isn't he?!" Amezou said.

"Sorry, Itaku," Dohiko smirked, "Looks like she's taken."

"Will you shut up?!" Itaku yelled at him.

"Yura's not my boyfriend!" Rei shouted, the blush on her cheeks getting darker as everyone laughed, "That's it! I'm getting out!"

~!~

**Okay! That it for Chapter One~**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Review and tell me how I did!**

**Have a great day/noon/afternoon/evening/night!**


End file.
